the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbrus
A16bitRi (otherwise known as, The Blast Zone Boy, '''Blasty, Umbrus or Ari) '''is an Irish commentator. On March 22, 2017, she opened up Deck of the Chipmunks, or D.O.C. for short. She is a former member of the groups Corporation of the Alternative Nitpickers (C.A.N.), Repcon, Future Ultimate Commentators and Kooldudes, and Bunch Of Overthinking Bitches. They are current member of the group Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics. History Ari found the CC around the start of December of 2016. They found RavenNG's video on Nathaniel Bandy and then decided to watch SkiHound's video on the same video.They watched and subscribed to countless commentators, then, they would then try to make her own commentaries. They tried three videos that never came out: a commentary on Dobbs, a commentary on Dafawfulizer (that was actually finished but was never uploaded due to Sony Vegas not letting the video to go past 9%), and a commentary on Chaoskey4013. They would later make a commentary on Nintendo Guy. Around the time his first commentary came out, they met Josh, to which they would then become buddies and chat every once in a while. It even went as far as to making Josh Super Admin on Ruby's server. Because of the friendship, Ruby was the first ever member of C.A.N. On April 10, 2017, Ruby joined B.O.O.B. After creating H.O.P.E. and two months have past, Ari released the worst commentary of all time (in her personal opinion). The video got so much terrible reception that three commentaries where done on it. A month later, Ruby got kicked out of C.A.N. until they were enough for the team. They gave up rejoining C.A.N. Ari joined F.U.C.K. on March 18, 2018. They later axed H.O.P.E due to the group dying out on the same day. On August 19, 2018, she would reemerge H.O.P.E in the form of Repcon with MegatronDBZ. However, on October 8, 2018, the group would be axed again following its merge with fellow groups F.U.C.K and B.O.O.B, resulting in the creation of Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics. Ruby currently sits as a fellow admin for the group. Avatars Used * Old Me (OC) * Whistler (OC) * Bandana Dee (Kirby) * PAC-MAN (PAC-MAN) * Bowser Jr. (Mario) * Dog Ninja (Rhythm Heaven) * Lyn (Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword) * Servbot (Mega Man Legends) * Himiko Yumeno (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Jack-O (Guilty Gear Xrd) * Kirigaya Suguha (Leafa) (Sword Art Online) * Captain Olimar (Pikmin) * Takumi (Fire Emblem) People she's co-op'd with * Mew (twice) * Whillter * MrAwesome 'N Mario360 (C.A.N.) * Happy Maddie (C.A.N.) * MegatronDBZ (F.U.C.K) * Kainu (F.U.C.K) People that commentated on her * Halofan HP00 * Supersonicward15 (twice) * NESMario123 (joke) * Happy Maddie * Jonah Smith (twice) (once with Lunaticthegame and once as a joke) * Kirbystarwarrior * Keyblade Master (Co-op with FyroforVictory) * FyroforVictory (twice) (once with Keyblade Master and once as a joke) * Kainu * Doodletones * BubblingBrooke * Kurome Towa * Dwebly * Pink Robot Trivia * They in a relationship with The Burning Bolt. Links * Her YouTube channel Category:Commentators Category:Male Commentators Category:2016 Category:D.I.E Category:Countdown Artists Category:Bandwagon Category:Reviewer Category:2017 Category:Female Commentators Category:Transgender Commentators